


Bottom's Up

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crossdressing, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Keith tries to dom but he's a natural sub so he only kind of succeeds??, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), idk it's hard to explain, the condition is that Keith has to wear a dominatrix outfit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Keith wants to see what it’s like to dom someone. Lance agrees on one condition.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bonding Moments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142345
Comments: 26
Kudos: 284





	Bottom's Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as “Bliss.” It doesn’t require much setup, but I still recommend reading Bliss first to get the full experience.
> 
> Long story short, Lance is a professional dom who Keith hired for some kinky roleplaying. They met again afterwards and started to date. At this point they’ve been together for a little over a year.
> 
> Please note the tags if you’re particular about who doms and who subs, as well as who tops and who bottoms. In this AU, Keith is usually the sub and Lance is the dom, but for this particular fic they experiment by switching roles. Keith still bottoms though lol.
> 
> Enjoy! (๑¯◡¯๑)

“You want to try domming?” Lance asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Only if you’re okay with it,” Keith added hastily. “I’m just curious what it’s like from the other side.”

Keith loved being a sub and that wasn’t about to change, but lately he’d been wondering how it would feel to be the one in control, to tie someone else up instead of being tied up. Lance certainly seemed to enjoy it, and Keith wanted to find out why firsthand.

Lance hummed thoughtfully, his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Keith shifted closer on the bed, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“What about you?” Keith asked.

“Have I thought about switching?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. “Sure, but being a sub never really appealed to me. Plus, I’ve never been in a relationship with someone I trusted enough to experiment with.”

“Well,” Keith bit his lip, “what about now?”

Lance stayed silent for a long moment.

“I guess if it’s you, I’d be willing to give it a shot,” he finally said. “On one condition.”

Keith squinted up at his boyfriend suspiciously. “What?”

Lance grinned.

—-

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Keith seriously started to regret his life choices.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice called through the door. “You ready, Kitten? You’ve been in there for a while, do you need help?”

“No, I’ll be out in a second,” he replied.

With one final sigh of resignation, Keith walked out into the bedroom. From his seat on the bed, Lance let out a low whistle.

“Hot damn,” he said. “No matter what happens tonight, it’ll all be worth it.”

“Well, I’m hoping the experience will be fun for both of us,” Keith said wryly.

“As long as you’re wearing that?” Lance replied. “It will be.”

Keith tried to fight down a blush as Lance’s hungry eyes roved over his body. The dominatrix costume consisted entirely of supple black leather, with high heeled boots that went up to Keith’s thighs, booty shorts, gloves, and a laced corset that hugged his waist but wasn’t quite high enough to cover his nipples.

“I don’t look dumb?” he asked shyly.

“Are you kidding?” Lance said. “Babe, this is one of the sexiest outfits you’ve ever worn, and that’s saying a lot.”

“Oh,” Keith ducked his head to hide a small smile.

He must have not done a very good job, because Lance beckoned him closer with a knowing grin. 

“C’mere, Kitten.”

Keith obediently walked over to Lance, swaying his hips as he settled in the empty space between Lance’s knees. He wrapped his arms loosely around Lance’s neck and Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s sides.

“Are you ready?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. Over the last few days, they had spoken at length about what kind of scene to do. This was new territory for both of them, so it was a little hard to know what they would like, but Keith felt confidant they’d figure it out. Lance had given him a crash course in safety etiquette from a dom’s perspective, and Keith had done the same for him.

A slow smile spread across Lance’s face.

“Show me what you’ve got, Kitten.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. Lance’s smirk transformed into a surprised “o” when Keith suddenly pushed him backward onto the bed, clambering onto his lap and leaning down to crush their lips together.

Large hands came up to grip Keith’s waist as they kissed. One slid down to squeeze his butt and Keith pulled away to grab the offending limb.

“Who gave you permission to touch?” he asked.

Lance blinked up at him with another slow grin.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Unimpressed, Keith got up off the bed, ignoring Lance’s noise of protest. 

“I think someone needs to learn their place,” Keith said.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Strip,” Keith commanded.

Lance regarded him for a long moment. Keith started to wonder if he should say or do something more assertive but before he could, Lance got to his feet. He pulled off his shirt and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, gyrating his hips with a cocky grin. Keith tried to keep up his cool, aloof persona despite the blush rising to his cheeks.

Standing before him in all his naked glory, Lance gave Keith an expectant look. Keith nodded to the bed.

“Lay down.”

“As you wish,” Lance said breezily.

Under his amused gaze, Keith carefully tied Lance’s wrists and ankles to each corner of the bed, leaving enough slack that he still had some mobility. Lance gave one of the ropes an experimental tug.

“You’ve been practicing,” he noted.

Keith flushed. “You talk too much.”

He pulled off his gloves with his teeth and rolled them into a ball. Lance’s eyes widened. He tried to jerk away, but the ropes kept him firmly in place as Keith shoved the soft leather into his mouth.

“Mmph!” 

“That _ is _ fun,” Keith grinned. “I can see now why you like doing it so much.”

“Mmph,” Lance grumbled with a scowl.

Keith picked up a strip of silk and tied it over Lance’s lips. He crawled onto the bed to straddle Lance’s lap again, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the gag.

“Good boy,” Keith murmured. A spark of satisfaction raced through him when Lance’s eyes darkened with lust. “Should we add a blindfold too?”

Lance quickly shook his head. Keith considered putting one on him anyway, since it was something Keith loved wearing himself. A blindfold could heighten the other senses and add suspense to a scene, after all, but he remembered what Lance said about wanting to be able to ogle Keith’s outfit.

“Oh, alright,” he sighed. “But only because I want to see those pretty eyes of yours.”

As Lance went lax with relief, Keith leaned back to consider his next move. Having Lance beneath him like this, bound and helpless, offered him seemingly limitless possibilities. Keith was usually the one on the receiving end, and wasn’t entirely sure where to start.

Shrugging internally, Keith dove in to attack Lance’s neck. He kissed and sucked marks into the dark skin, drawing out a low muffled groan. Keith tugged at Lance’s earlobe with his teeth and was rewarded with a shudder.

Keith tried to remember what else Lance usually did. Still sucking on the joint where Lance’s neck met his shoulder, Keith slid one of his hands up to tug experimentally on Lance’s short brown locks. Though he didn’t react as strongly as Keith to the sensation, Lance wasn’t totally unaffected either, releasing another moan.

Deciding he’d had enough of this particular activity, Keith shuffled down the long length of Lance’s body. In addition to constantly pulling on Keith’s hair, Lance had a fondness for playing with his nipples, so Keith decided to return the favor. 

However, as he started to brush his fingers over one of the dark brown nubs, Keith elicited not a sigh of pleasure, but rather a muffled squeal.

Keith paused, breaking character for a moment to stare up at Lance.

“What the hell was that?”

Lance avoided eye contact and shrugged. Keeping careful watch on his boyfriend, Keith scratched lightly at his nipple again. Lance’s body spasmed beneath him with another muffled shriek.

“Are you,” Keith blinked, “ticklish?”

Lance frantically shook his head but it was too late. Keith ran his fingers all over Lance’s torso, drawing out laughter until tears formed at the corner of Lance’s eyes.

He finally decided to show Lance mercy and backed off. Once he caught his breath, Lance shot Keith a dirty look.

“Aw, did you not like that?” Keith teased, slipping back into character. “Let me make it up to you.”

He ground his ass against Lance’s lap. The glare vanished in a heartbeat as Lance tipped his head back with a low moan.

“These clothes are in the way.”

Lance nodded eagerly.

“Oh, but you said I should keep them on, didn’t you?”

Lance shook his head, eyes wide.

“Well, you’d better make up your mind,” Keith smirked. “Clothes or no clothes?”

“Nhh cmmh!”

“Fine, fine.”

Keith climbed out of bed and unbuttoned the booty shorts. As he slid them down oh so slowly, Keith peeked over his shoulder to meet Lance’s hungry gaze.

“Anything else I should take off?”

Lance seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head. Keith shrugged. The corset and boots weren’t really in the way anyway.

“Now, where were we?”

“Mmph!” Lance struggled against the ropes that bound him.

“Ah, yes.”

Keith crawled in between Lance’s long legs and took him into his mouth.

_ “Hhmmh!” _

Keith let out a muffled hum of his own as his head bobbed up and down. The noises coming from above went directly to Keith’s dick, though a part of him missed the feeling of Lance’s hands in his hair for this part.

When he could tell Lance was getting close, Keith pulled off. At the frustrated whine, he crawled up Lance’s body to press a kiss to his gagged lips.

“You come when I say you do,” Keith murmured. “And I don’t want you to come in my mouth.”

He reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and poured some on his fingers. Lance’s pupils blew wide with arousal.

“I want you to come in here.”

Lance watched Keith start to stretch himself open like a starving man staring at a buffet that was just out of reach. 

“Mmmmph,” he whined, straining against his bonds. “Hhmmmh.”

“What?” Keith panted softly. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Mmmmh!”

“You want to talk?” Keith asked. 

Lance nodded frantically. Keith reached up to pull the gag from his mouth.

“Please, Kitten,” Lance gasped. “Let me touch you.”

“Hmmm,” Keith wiggled his ass enticingly just out of reach. “I don’t know if you’ve earned that privilege yet.”

Lance swallowed. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Lance swore.

Keith stared into Lance’s desperate eyes. His swung a leather clad leg over Lance’s waist so he was facing away from him and pushed his butt backwards.

“Prove it.”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. Keith bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut as a warm tongue dove inside of him. A soft keen rose up from his chest, and Keith gripped the sheets as Lance ate him out, kissing and sucking and licking at Keith’s entrance like it was his sole purpose in life.

Keith’s pleasure built and built, but before it could overflow, Keith forced himself to pull away, turning back around with what he hoped was an aloof expression.

“I guess that was passable,” he said.

Lance smirked. “You look pretty wrecked to me.”

Keith narrowed his eyes.

“And you look like you still need an attitude adjustment,” he said. “So you can say goodbye to your chances at freedom.”

“Aw, c’mon, Kitten,” Lance cooed, muscles flexing as he pulled playfully against the ropes that bound him. “Don’t you wanna see how good I can make you feel?”

Swallowing hard, Keith valiantly retained his cool persona and scoffed.

“You had your chance,” he said, “but it turns out I have to do everything myself.”

“Huh?”

Keith got off the bed to rummage around in their toy chest. Settling on a large, dark blue dildo, he returned to kneel at the foot of the bed between Lance’s bound ankles.

“Watch and learn,” Keith smirked.

Lance stared with rapt attention as Keith slowly pushed the toy inside himself. He started rocking his hips and Lance let out a strangled noise.

“Kitten,” Lance pleaded. “Baby, please.”

Keith looked up at Lance through his eyelashes, soft pants filling the air as he increased his speed.

“Please, what?” he asked.

“I need to touch you,” Lance said.

“I said no,” Keith snarled. “Just be a good boy and watch.”

“But, Kitten-”

With a longsuffering groan, Keith pulled the toy out of himself so he could walk back over to the chest. He returned to the bed and shoved a thin rubber bar between Lance’s teeth.

“Hffh!”

“If you can’t shut up, I’ll do it for you,” Keith snapped, buckling the straps of the bit gag.

“Ki’in, plehh,” Lance said, struggling against his bonds. “M’sahrh!”

“If you’re really sorry, then behave,” Keith replied.

He settled back down on the bed and started working the dildo back inside, hyper aware of the blue eyes watching him, and Lance’s muffled groans and whines.

With one hand, Keith continued to fuck himself, while he traced the other up to where his nipples peeked out over the top of the leather corset. Gazing at Lance through hooded eyes, Keith tweaked and pinched his nipples, tipping his head back as sharp twinges of pleasure ran through him.

“Enjoying the, _ haah, _ show?” Keith asked.

When Lance made a noise like a dying animal, Keith chuckled and dropped his hand down to pump his member instead.

“I’m getting close,” Keith murmured. “But something’s, _ mmmn, _ missing.”

“Lehh mmn hehlf,” Lance said.

“You want to help me finish?”

Lance nodded frantically.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yehf!” Lance nodded again.

“Oh, alright.”

Keith removed the dildo and stood on slightly shaky legs to unbuckle the bit gag. When Lance shot him a confused look, Keith smirked.

“My turn.”

Keith retrieved a panel gag and a loop of soft cloth. Lance licked his lips as Keith pushed the rubber ball into his own mouth and buckled the strap behind his head.

“Mmmmh,” Keith moaned. Much better.

He then placed his hands behind his back, slipping the loop of cloth around his wrists and circling his hands around each other so the fabric twisted up, binding his wrists together. He could get free by simply circling his hands the other way, but otherwise they were snugly tied.

Finally satisfied, Keith sauntered back to Lance’s side, relishing the way his boyfriend strained towards him.

“You look beautiful, Kitten,” Lance said. “Let me pleasure you like no toy can.”

Keith paused, staring down at Lance with a cold look. 

Lance pouted. “...Please?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but clambered onto the bed to once again straddle Lance’s lap. Very carefully, he lined himself up and sank down.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance groaned. “Kitten, you feel so good.”

“Hhmmmh,” Keith agreed.

He bounced up and down on Lance’s dick, and the room filled with Keith’s muffled moans and Lance rambling sweet nothings as Keith impaled himself over and over again. The pressure in his lower stomach grew hotter and hotter until Keith finally came, head thrown back as he keened into his gag. Lance came not a moment later, Keith’s name on his lips.

Spent, Keith collapsed onto Lance’s chest, his mind a haze of warmth. After a moment, their heartbeats calmed and their breathing evened.

“Kitten?” Lance’s voice said softly. “C’mon, you can’t fall asleep.”

“Mmmph,” Keith protested, snuggling closer.

“You gotta untie me first, babe. Then we can cuddle all you want.”

Keith grumbled but forced himself up, pulling himself off of Lance’s softened member. With a twist of his wrists, he dropped the loop of cloth to the floor, then untied Lance from the bed. Once his hands were free, Lance carefully removed the panel gag from Keith’s mouth.

Despite his lethargy, Keith spent some time rubbing lotion into Lance’s wrists and ankles, which the other man accepted with a soft smile. Lance gave Keith a bit of aftercare too, pressing little kisses to Keith’s skin while he helped him peel off the leather corset and boots.

When they were finally cleaned up, Keith immediately dropped back onto Lance’s chest, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s trim waist and tucking his head under Lance’s chin.

“So?” Lance chuckled. “Was it everything you were hoping for?”

Keith hummed. “It was...interesting. I had fun, but...I think I like being a sub better.”

“I know what you mean,” Lance nodded. “It was hot, but I didn’t go into a subspace or anything. If it were anyone but you, I don’t know how much I would have enjoyed it.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, “but I’m glad we tried it.”

“Me too,” Lance smiled. 

Keith burrowed further into Lance’s embrace and his eyes drifted shut. 

“...You’re still gonna keep that outfit though, right?”

Keith huffed. “Yes, Lance, I’ll keep the damn outfit.”

“Okay, good.”

“Now let me sleep.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Lance teased.

Keith pinched his side, earning a squawk. When Keith shot him a glare, Lance conceded and wrapped his arms around him. 

Satisfied in more ways than one, Keith fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was a bit of an experiment for me, so I hope it turned out ok. Keith’s awkwardness towards the beginning of the scene reflected my own, haha. I’m so used to writing them a certain way, switching their roles took some getting used to. Lance in particular did not want to submit. I guess in my mind, he’s a dom through and through. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll write sub Lance and dom Keith again. You never know, but I definitely prefer the other way around. Honestly, this whole thing started because I wanted a bound and gagged Keith to ride Lance while he was tied to the bed lmao.
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! If you’re new to my works, please check out the “Bonding Moments” and “Bliss” series for more klance bondage (though as you’ve probably guessed by now, the other fics are all dom Lance and sub Keith). 
> 
> See you next time! ヾ(´▽｀*)ﾉ☆


End file.
